Entre rêve et réaliter, la légende de Sitara
by Shichibi10
Summary: Shamya est une jeune femme comme les autres, lorsqu'elle est victime d'un accident de voiture le jour de ses vingt et un ans. Cependant au lieu de mourir, la jeune femme se retrouve dans le monde d'One Piece complètement différente, un monde qu'elle connait par cœur, un monde dont elle connait le destin... Une ancienne légende refera alors surface sur les mers, celle des Daemons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

En se superbe samedi de mai, profitant de mon week-end avant de reprendre mes cours à la FAC, j'étais dans le magasin manga de ma ville. Superbe ville qu'est Marseille, avec son vieux port, ses plages, son soleil et bien sur son équipe de foot ! Alors j'étais dans les rayons des figurines et autres objets d'One Piece, mon manga favori. J'avais flashé depuis dix minutes sur une figurine en résine de Trafalgar Law assis sur une caisse avec son nodachi sur l'épaule.

Mais au fait, qu'elle idiote, je ne me suis pas présenter ! Je m'appel Shamya Lewis, vingt ans, presque vingt et un dans une semaine c'est mon anniversaire, cheveux ébène mécher de rouge m'arrivant au milieu du dos et des yeux bleu quasi transparent. Je suis la seule dans la famille à avoir une tel couleur d'yeux, comme le fait que je ressens certaine chose, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. De taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante dix et en se moment habillait d'un pantalon en jean large et un débardeur noir. J'ai un tatouage en forme de faucon entre mes omoplates. Il est la représentation même de ma personnalité, je comme cet oiseau, un chasseur libre et indomptable.

Sinon, je suis également une passionnée d'arme de tir, surtout d'arc dont je pratique depuis mes dix ans. Je suis championne de France junior. Je fais également partie avec mon jeune frère du club d'airsoft de notre ville avec des amis en tant que sniper. Car je ne rate jamais une cible, que ce soit avec mon arc ou un sniper, notre équipe m'a alors surnommé le Faucon, à cause du films Avengers sortir l'an dernier…

Bon alors où j'en étais vous m'avez perdu avec ma description, HA OUI…

J'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre pour m'acheter cette figurine qui allait peut être bientôt agrandir ma collection déjà impressionnante de ce manga. C'est alors que mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je le pris et répondis.

- T'es où ?!

Ça c'est ma jeune sœur qui va encore me demander d'aller la chercher où autre. Malgré cela je l'adore ma petit Mely qui va sur ses dix sept ans.

- Ben je fais du shopping !

- Sans moi !

- Ouais ! T'as pas qu'à être avec ce nul.

- Etais, tu peux venir me chercher ?

- OK.

Je raccrochais en poussant un soupir et pris la figurine, puis une peluche de Chopper et alla la payer. Puis lorsque je sortis de la boutique, j'allai dans ma petit voiture bleu nuit et partis vers la plage. Depuis le divorce de mes parents d'il y à un an, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ma sœur et de mon petit frère Chris qui a quinze ans, qui squattent tous les deux dans mon appart, cela va bien faire six mois. Une dispute avec ma mère par rapport à ses fréquentations, pour ma sœur et pour mon frère, et bien il en avait mare de notre mère et de ses crises. Bof, c'était juste une mère célibataire qui emmerde sa fille parce que cette dernière découche de temps en temps et son fils parce qu'il commence à sortir ! Pour ma part, je me suis tirer de chez moi à mes dix huit ans après une grosse dispute entre ma mère et moi-même à cause de mes études et de mon devenir, j'ai donc claqué la porte de la maison familiale et me suis tirer dans un petit appart.

Mais bon passons ça c'est une histoire que je préfère oublier. J'arrive enfin sur le parking de la plage et m'arrête devant une jeune fille avec des cheveux courts blonds lui arrivant sur les épaules et des yeux bleu gris. Mely monta dans la voiture tous en rouspétant contre son ex. Moi, je ne pus que rire en la voyant faire car j'ai eu le même problème avec mon ex…

* * *

Une fois à la maison, je partis directement dans ma pièce réserver au manga qui est aussi mon bureau et posa Law au milieu des autres et m'extasia devant la figurine de Luffy pendant l'arc d'Enies Loby, mon personnage préférer, même si je les adore quasiment tous ! Dans l'ordre, c'est Luffy, Ace, Law, Marco, Shanks et enfin Nami…

Puis je partis sur le balcon afin de voir les voitures minuscules passer. Car j'habite en plein centre ville de Marseille que dixième étages, heureusement avec ascenseur ! Cependant en cette fin de journée, le ciel montait noir, présageant un bel orage.

- Shamya, j'vais prendre ma douche !

- OK. N'oublis pas que c'est ton tour de faire à manger !

Je ne pus que sourire en voyant ma sœur se précipiter dans ma petite salle de bain tout en ruminant sur nos tours de rôle pour le repas, comme pour le ménage. Puis je partis prendre un de mes tomes d'One Piece, l'un des derniers, après la mort d'Ace et Barbe Blanche et les deux ans de coupure. Je connais leurs histoires part cœur, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire…

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur mon jeune frère. Chris, diminutif de Christophe, il possède des cheveux aussi blond que ma sœur, mais par contre à des yeux marron clair. Je suis la seule dans la famille à avoir les cheveux noirs, nos parents les avaient eux blond…

- Il va faire un super orage !

- Parle pour toi Chris, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

- Désoler Mya, mais moi j'adore l'orage.

Je levais alors mes yeux de mon manga et le vis allumer ma Play 3 et se mettre à jouer à un de ses jeux. Comme je possède depuis deux ans un petit appartement, malgré mon salaire à temps que serveuse dans un petit bar resto du quartier et mes bourses, Chrys dort sur le canapé lit alors que Mely dort dans la chambre d'ami, mon bureau étant devenu mon sanctuaire…

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, alors que je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de mon université de biologie, j'eu une drôle d'impression. Je sais que depuis ma naissance se ressent certaine chose que les autres ignorent, comme la présence des gens qui m'entoure ou leurs émotions. Pour moi c'est naturel car je suis une empathe d'après mon grand-père, mais j'en ai jamais parlé à ma famille, préférant garder se don pour moi et surtout aillant peur de la réaction de ma famille. Car je ne suis pas la fille biologique de mes parents, j'ai été adopté par eux alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. D'après ma mère, je serais la fille de la meilleure amie de ma mère qui est morte dans un accident de voiture. Enfin c'est ce que ma dit ma mère lorsqu'elle m'a dit la vérité le jour de mes dix ans…

Mais cette impression est que je ressens comme de l'électricité dans l'air.

Mais en se moment, je m'assis à ma place, au fond de la classe pour suivre le cours de biologie moléculaire, un cours de trois heures d'affilé. Alors que le cours débuta, je posai ma tête sur mes bras avant de fermer les yeux sous le regard amusé de ma meilleure amie, Lily. Je l'ai rencontré à mon entré à l'université il y a deux ans et depuis on est inséparable. Elle a un an de plus que moi, avec des cheveux châtain bouclé et des yeux vert et elle est un peut plus petite que moi…

* * *

_''Une grande prairie avec des fleurs blanches par milliers et des cerisiers en fleur dont le vent faisait s'envoler les pétales roses pâles. Au milieu, une créature entre le cheval et le dragon de couleur nacre. C'est alors que la lune devint écarlate avant qu'une douce mélodie fut chanté par le vent…''_

Je sentis alors que l'on me secouait l'épaule, j'ouvris alors les yeux et vis Lily mettre ses affaires dans son sac. En me voyant, elle sourit.

- Le cours est fini, t'as bien dormi ?

- Ouais.

Oui, j'ai bien dormi, pourtant ce rêve était bizarre, car j'avais l'impression de connaitre cette mélodie. Je me redressai avant de regardait autour de moi, les autres commençaient à sortir du labo, puis mon regard se posa sur le tableau. Je poussai un soupir en voyant marqué dessus partiel la semaine prochaine.

- Tu…

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, je ne crains pas le contrôle de demain !

- Ouais, vive les génis ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'ai sauté la première année à l'université !

Je ne pus que lui sourire en sachant que d'habitude, je me faufile dans le lit de l'un des deux habitants de chez moi. Mais la veille, Mely a dormi chez une copine et Chris était sortis en boite de nuit et était rentré au alentour de quatre heure du matin…

Ah oui, et pour cette histoire de génie, c'est qu'en fait, je suis un génie ! Je suis en train de passer un doctorat en biologie moélculaire…

- Merci Lily.

On partit ensuite vers le réfectoire, avant de passer le reste de l'aprèm à la bibliothèque pour préparer nos partiel de la semaine pendant deux heures avant de reprendre les cours avec deux heures de biologie moléculaire…

* * *

Enfin les cours sont finis ! Je marchais tranquillement vers ma voiture dans le parking de la FAC, avec mes écouteurs et de la musique à fond dans les oreilles afin d'aller à mon club de tir à l'arc. Je vis alors une voiture me fonçais dessus, le conducteur venait de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Je n'eu même pas le temps de l'éviter que je me sentis soulever du sol avant de retomber lourdement sur le bitume. Puis ce fus le noir complet et mes dernière penser furent pour ma sœur et mon frère…

Cependant une douce chaleur m'entoura puis un son, le même que mon rêve se fit entendre, puis c'est celui de la mer, des vagues se fracassant sur les roches et une voix…

**_« « « L'Ombre engloutis l'astre de lumière et Dragen éclata pierre par pierre. Les rivières sortirent de leurs rivages, les montagnes furent englouties et notre nation engloutis par les flots. La lune était comme le sang et le soleil était comme de la cendre. Les mers bouillonnèrent et les vivants envièrent les morts. Nous fumes alors traqué à cause de notre pouvoir, notre peuple n'aimez pas la guerre et pourtant on a dut se battre pour notre survie. Plus le temps passe, plus notre tribu s'affaiblissais et diminue avant de s'éteindre complètement. Mais toi, dernière habitante de Dragen, celle qui possède le don des sept éléments de cette terre, celle qui unira son âme avec son gardien, celle qui reviendra parmi les siens. Oh toi Daemon, enfant qui a dans ses mains le destin de ce monde, il est temps pour toi de retourner parmi les tiens et d'accomplir ta destiné… » » »_**

* * *

Dans un Monde où la mer règne sur la terre, une jeune femme apparu comme par magie sur une plage enneigé. Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, s'était que sa vie ne serait plus la même et qu'elle était promis à un grand destin…


	2. Arc North Blue 1

**Au secours, je suis dans le monde d'One Piece !**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

_''Une grande prairie avec des fleurs blanches par millier et des cerisiers en fleur dont le vent faisait s'envoler les pétales roses pâles. Au milieu, une créature entre le cheval et le dragon couleur nacre. C'est alors que la lune devint écarlate avant qu'une douce mélodie fut chantée par le vent. Puis des paroles se fit entendre alors qu'une femme aux cheveux pourpres apparue au coté de la créature._

_Il y a longtemps, quand je n'étais qu'une enfant  
Si seul au monde, j'étais le dernier vivant  
Je croyais que demain renaîtrait  
Je remonterai le temps, pour tout changer_

_Chassant des futurs qui hantent mes nuits_  
_Tout en croyant toutes ces obscures prophéties_  
_Entendant : « Non, l'espoir ne vaut rien »_  
_Je prouverai que ces mots résonnent en vain_

_Dragen jusqu'à la fin m'appellera_  
_Et j'entends le cœur de mes amis du trépas_  
_Suppliant de ne pas les oublier_  
_En dernier chasseur, je trouverai la clé_

_Puis la femme disparu dans le vent…''_

Lorsque Shamya ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir le soleil brillait au dessus d'elle. Elle qui se croyait morte le jour de son anniversaire, se retrouve à présent dans une forêt enneigé. Elle se redressa doucement avant de frissonner violement et de jurer contre le froid alors qu'elle était en débardeur et simple jupe ! C'est alors qu'elle partit à la recherche d'une ville ou village afin de savoir ou elle était et pourquoi elle n'était pas morte ?

Heureusement pour Shamya, elle avait toujours son sac à dos avec ses trésors à l'intérieur : son journal, ses cours de bio-chimie, une photo d'elle, de son frère et sa sœur, un mouchoir broder que sa sœur lui avait fait, son laguiole, ses cours et son portable. Enfin, pour le dernier, elle le jeta en voyant son état, le pauvre était complètement détruis, en miette…

Elle avait également son sac contenant son arc à poulie et son carquois. Cependant, elle fut surprise en voyant un coffret dans son sac avec son arc, coffret qui n'y était pas quant elle avait fait son sac avant de partir pour l'université…

C'est alors qu'un coup de vent glacial la fit frissonner.

- Mais dans quel endroit de dingue je suis tombé ! C'est pire que la Corse en pleine hiver ici ! Non c'est pire que le Pole Nord ! En plus j'attends la mer non loin et mon portable qui est complètement mort ! Je serai donc sur une île ?! Si c'est ça le paradis, je préfère l'enfer ! Là-bas au moins il fait chaud !

Puis elle se souvint de son rêve, le même avant son accident.

- Et puis c'est quoi ce rêve, cette bestiole et cette femme ! J'ai l'impression de les connaitre et puis ses paroles sur cette île, Dragen…

La jeune femme marcha alors dans la forêt en direction du bruit de la mer, les joues rougis par le froid. Elle portait son sac sur son épaule essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des animaux sauvages qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la forêt…

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une sorte de tatouage rouge sur son bras droit, en le regardant mieux, elle vit qu'il allait du dessus de sa main à son épaule. Sur sa main était une sorte de symbole entre le signe des gémeaux et deux demi-lune entrecroisé, puis des sortes de vignes tribale en forme de tourbillon de feu tournant sur son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

- C'est quoi se truc, un tatouage ! Non mais je rêve là ! Comment ce truc et apparu sur mon bras ! Mais dans quel monde de fou je suis moi !

Shamya était complètement perdu, elle se demandait tout en marchant se qu'était ce tatouage et surtout pourquoi elle n'était pas morte après que cette voiture l'ai heurté…

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint des premières phrases de la femme. La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'une nué d'oiseaux sorti d'un buisson.

- Marque de mes couilles ! Tu va me dires qu'est ce que tu représentes ! Et pourquoi je fais ce genre de rêve moi ?!

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil déclinait que Shamya arriva enfin sur une plage déserte. Elle fut émerveillée par la beauté du paysage, la neige, la mer et le soleil rougeoyant à l'horizon. Cependant elle ne vit aucune habitation ou bateau au loin. Complètement abattue, la jeune femme s'assit au bord de la mer. En se moment, elle aurait vraiment voulut être morte que sur cette île paumé et inconnue. Elle sortit alors la photo de son sac et la regardait avec nostalgie. Puis c'était au tour du coffret à sortir de son sac.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Shamya fut surprise en voyant une dague en argent avec un manche pourpre, et sur la lame, un faucon gravé. La jeune femme souris en examinant la dague de plus près. Puis elle sortit un bout de papier qui était en dessous de l'arme.

_Bon anniversaire_

_Une dague pour une femme fatale !_

_A notre sœur qu'on adore_

_Chris et Mely_

Shamya sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se demandait comment ils allaient, elle s'en voulait de les laisser avec ses idiots de parents, une mère surprotectrice qui étouffe ses enfants et un père qui les a complètement oublier depuis plus de sept ans, dont deux depuis le divorce. Ce salaud tromper leur mère depuis plus de huit ans lors de ses voyages d'affaires…

C'est alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- J'espère vraiment que vous aller bien, Mely, Chris. Et merci pour votre cadeau…

Puis elle sortit son journal et commença à écrire, depuis qu'elle a depuis ses seize ans, elle y met tous ses états d'âmes, ses sentiments et toutes ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle le referma son journal, Shamya se coucha dans la neige avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne sentait même plus la morsure du froid, tout se qu'elle sentait, s'était les battements de son cœur…

* * *

Ce que la jeune femme ne vit pas, c'est que sa marque sur la main se mit à briller. Puis comme dans un mirage, la créature de son rêve apparu près d'elle. Elle avait la taille d'un petit cheval, soit 1m50 au garrot, un corps de dragon avec des écailles couleur nacre et des yeux bleu. La créature posa son museau contre la joue froide de la jeune femme en poussant un grondement. C'est alors que les cheveux de Shamya noir devins pourpre et son tatouage noir…

- Il est temps Sitara, il est temps pour nous d'accomplir notre destin. Toi qui a été choisis depuis ta naissance, toi qui est devenu mon maître, toi qui maîtrise les sept éléments des Daemons, toi…

Puis la créature tourna sa tête en entendant des pas dans la neige…

- Je t'attendrais sur cette plage Sitara. Je vais attendre jusqu'à que le vent te mène à moi.

C'est alors que la créature disparu dans la forêt qui se trouvait près de la plage…

* * *

Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, elle se savait pas où elle était. Tout se qu'elle savait, s'était ces voix, celle d'une femme et d'un homme, un homme qui disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre et que s'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie en passant une nuit dans la neige. Shamya sentis alors dans son demi-sommeil que l'on lui mettait un linge humide sur son front et qu'on l'a forçait à prendre un breuvage immonde. C'est alors que les voix s'éloignèrent avec le bruit d'une porte se fermant…

Shamya essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, pourtant ses derniers, comme le reste de son corps ne voulurent lui obéir. Sa tête allait exploser et ses membres lui faisait un mal de chien, cependant elle était parfaitement consciente de son entourage. C'est alors qu'elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de chambre. Shamya se redressa doucement faisant tomber le linge qui était sur son front sur ses jambes et détailla mieux la pièce. Elle était petite, les murs beige avec seulement une armoire, un bureau et un lit pour meubler l'espace. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme.

- Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveiller !

Surprise, elle s'approcha de Shamya et pris sa température.

- Vous n'avez presque plus de fièvre ! Je suis surprise, mon petit fils vous a trouver se matin sur la plage de l'autre coté de l'île alors qu'il s'entraîner avec ses hommes et le médecin m'a dit que c'était un miracle que tu sois encore en vie.

La vieille femme se redressa avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Je vois, merci de m'avoir soigné. Je m'appel Shamya.

- De rien mon enfant, moi c'est Luna.

- Où suis-je ?

- T'es dans ma taverne dans la ville de Raven sur l'île de Mahiro à NorthBlue.

- « NorthBlue ?! Non, c'est pas possible ! Je…je…je…JE SERAIS DANS LE MONDE D'ONE PIECE ! Finalement, j'aime bien ce paradis !» Je vois, encore merci

En voyant Shamya pâlir avant de sourire béatement, Luna cru qu'elle faisait une rechute sans imaginer le trouble intérieur de la jeune femme. Cependant, Shamya dut vite se coucher sentant sa tête lui tourner. Puis Luna sortit de la chambre afin de lui faire une soupe…

- De rien, mais tu vas rester chez moi jusqu'à ton rétablissement.

Ce que la vieille femme ne savait pas, c'était que son étrange colocataire venait d'un autre monde et qu'elle était complètement paumée depuis ses révélations…

Elle était morte, le jour de son anniversaire en prime, puis se réveille dans un autre monde, sans oublier son changement d'apparence, ses rêves bizarres et le fait d'un nouveau tatouage sur son corps…

* * *

La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment sur Mahiro et Shamya n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil depuis qu'elle savait où elle était. Et avoir dit à Luna qu'elle avait été victime d'un naufrage comme histoire. Heureusement pour elle, la vieille femme avait récupérer ses sacs.

La jeune femme était à présent assise sur son lit avec dans ses mains le journal. Son changement d'apparence ne l'avais pas perturbé, il faut savoir que se retrouver les cheveux pourpre et les yeux doré, n'étais rien comparé à être dans un autre univers !

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je suis dans le monde de One Piece et vu la date j'ai atterri un an avant le départ de Luffy de Fushia. Que vais-je faire ? En plus je suis à North Blue, c'est quasiment l'opposer d'East Blue et en plus c'est séparer par Grand Line et Red Line ! Quelle poisse, en plus il y a se rêve qui revient sans cesse avec cette bestiole et cette femme.

C'est alors que Shamya se leva afin d'aller devant la fenêtre, dehors, il neigeait. C'est alors qu'un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Finalement cela aura du bon d'atterrir ici au lieu de mourir, comme ça elle pourra rencontrer ses perso préférer ! Mais cette histoire de rêve continue de la déranger, qui était cette femme et cette créature ? Et pourquoi elle avait l'impression de les reconnaître…

La jeune femme pris alors son journal et se mit à écrire sa folle découverte et son rêve. Peut être qu'en écrivant les paroles de la femme, et refaire en dessin sa marque, elle découvrira peut être qui est cette créature. Puis un autre texte lui vint en mémoire, celui qu'elle a entendu avant d'atterrir dans se monde.

- La fin de Dragen, la disparition de son peuple, la marque, la créature…

* * *

Le lendemain, Shamya fut surprise de voir un Colonel de la Marine entrer dans la chambre avec la vieille Luna.

- Shamya, je te présente l'homme qui t'es trouvé sur la plage et mon petit fils, Shiro.

- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien.

Shiro devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que Shamya, ses cheveux était noir et ses yeux bleu vert.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé du froid.

Shamya était surprise, être sauver par un Colonel est assez inhabituel, enfin non, ses serait encore plus inhabituel si elle avait atterris sur un bateau Pirate…

Le reste de la journée, Shamya et Shiro la passèrent à se connaître, il lui promis également de lui faire visite la ville dès qu'elle serait rétablis.

* * *

Il fallut une semaine à Shamya pour se remettre complètement de sa fièvre, une semaine où elle fit la connaissance de Luna et de Shiro, une semaine que Shamya essayait de savoir qui était cette créature, une semaine qu'elle était clouer au lit avec pour seule lecture le journal et les livres que Luna lui avait apporté…

Mais en se moment, donc une semaine après qu'elle était totalement rétabli, la jeune femme était derrière la taverne en train de couper du bois. Elle avait surpris la vieille femme en étant en pleine forme après ses rechutes à répétitions pour la fièvre. Cette dernière était au bar en train de s'occuper des clients.

Dans Raven, les villageois avait était surpris par le choix de Luna d'hébergé la jeune femme le temps qu'elle trouve un endroit pour vivre. Comme pour le fait que Shiro apprécient énormément la jeune femme. Pourtant après avoir rencontré Shamya, beaucoup changèrent d'avis sur elle et ses histoires sur les Pirates et autres avaient beaucoup de succès auprès de jeunes du village…

- Shamya, vient manger !

- OK Luna, j'arrive.

Shamya posa sa hache et rentra à l'intérieur coté cuisine et s'assit en face de Luna.

- Alors, il y a du monde aujourd'hui ?

- Pas vraiment, tu sais on n'est pas loin de Grand Line ici et il y a beaucoup de Pirate qui vienne sur l'île pour trouver des vivres et fournitures. Heureusement que l'on a une base de la Marine dans notre ville. Shiro a beaucoup de travail ses temps-ci.

- Combien de jour de Grand Line ?

- Une semaine, si ce n'est moins. Pourquoi, tu comptes t'aventuré sur cette mer ?

- Peu être un jour Luna, mais pour l'instant j'ai décidé de resté un peu avec toi si cela ne te dérange pas ! « Je veux surtout mieux connaitre ce monde sans avoir à affronter trop vite des Pirates. Surtout que je ne suis pas assez forte ! »

- Bien sur que j'en serai ravis Shamya, je t'aime comme ma petite-fille.

La jeune femme sourit tendrement à la vieille femme qui se releva afin d'aller au fourneau. Elle aussi, elle l'a considérer comme sa grand-mère.

- Que c'es-tu faire Shamya ?

- La cuisine, je peux servir, couper le bois et botter le cul des crétins qui oseront mettre le boxon dans ta taverne ! « Enfin pour la dernière partie, il faudra que je m'entraîne un peu ! Mais pour cela Shiro peut m'aider un peu»

- T'es une fille bien surprenante !

Puis elle se mit à rire alors qu'elle se remettait au fourneau pendant que Shamya mangea son repas…

- Si tu savais Luna, si tu savais…

* * *

Un mois s'était écouler depuis que Shamya vivait avec Luna, elle et Shiro rénovait une vieille maison en dehors de la ville près de la forêt où pourrait bientôt vivre la jeune femme…

Mais en se moment, Shamya était en train de lire le journal lorsqu'elle vit des avis de recherche qu'elle posa un peu à l'écart. C'est alors qu'un article attira son regard.

''Une base Maritime de NorthBlue a était pris d'assaut par un équipage Pirate et a était complètement détruite. Ces Pirates se font appelé les Heart Pirate dirigé par Trafalgar Law et ils ont volé un prototype d'une nouvelle arme du gouvernement…''

La jeune femme n'en lu d'avantage, connaissant la suite, alors comme ça Law était encore dans NorthBlue. C'est alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, le premier sera donc le fameux médecin de la mort. Cependant, vu l'article, il ne pourra naviguer avec le sous marin avant un bon moment vu la date du journal et les dires des Marines…

- On dirait que t'as trouvé une bonne nouvelle dans le journal.

Shamya n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir sui venait de s'assoir à sa droite, elle prit les affiches avant de les placarder sur l'un des murs.

- Je ne te comprends pas, comment tu peux apprécier autant les Pirates Mya.

- C'est simple Shiro, j'aime la liberté presque autant qu'eux.

Shamya et Shiro était devenu de bon ami en un mois et les deux n'avait pas du tout les même avis sur les Marines et Pirates…

* * *

Le lendemain, Shamya était sur la plage où elle a passé sa première nuit dans se monde et où elle faillit y rester une seconde fois. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur cette île et ce monde il y a un mois, c'est la première fois qu'elle était sur cette plage. Elle y a comme était appeler, comme si une chose importante allait se produire sur cette île, une chose importante comme une renaissance…

Elle sortit alors sa dague de son étui, puis elle prit ses cheveux dans une de sa main libre avant de les couper. Ces derniers retombèrent alors sur ses épaules, puis elle jeta le reste à la mer.

- Adieu Shamya Lewis et bonjour Shamya, habitante de Raven dans NorthBlue !

Puis elle se laissa tomber sur la neige avant de fermer les yeux en se promettant de s'entraîner tous les jours et d'investir dans des armes à feux. Elle voulait aller sur Grand Line, elle voulait découvrir ce monde…

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas non loin d'elle.

- Je t'attendais Sitara…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Bonjour,

Shamya est enfin dans le monde d'One Piece.

Je sais que vous devez trouver cela bizare son amitié avec un Colonel de la Marine, mais vous comprendrais par la suite pourquoi ils sont amis.

Dans le prochain chapitre, grosse révélation sur Shamya.

Laissez des coms!

A plus


	3. Arc North Blue 2

**Ilios le Kirin et Sitara l'enchanteresse, les véritables origines de Shamya**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

- Je t'attendais Sitara…

Surprise, Shamya se leva d'un bond avant de se tourner vers la voix. Elle fut alors surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Là, à quelques pas se tenait une créature mi-cheval, mi-dragon, la même créature que dans son rêve, rêve qu'elle fait depuis son arriver dans ce monde.

(Note de l'auteur : C'est la créature de l'image qui illustre mon histoire et la jeune femme à ses coté est Shamya)

C'est alors qu'elle reconnu la créature en la voyant en chair et en os, un Kirin. Une créature signe de la pureté du monde, une sorte de dragon gardien. Enfin c'est ce que représente un Kirin dans l'ancien monde de Shamya.

- T'es qui toi ?

Le Kirin baisa alors la tête avant de faire un pas vers la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui fit un pas en arrière n'ayant pas confiance en la créature.

- Vous ne me reconnaissais pas Sitara ? C'est moi, Ilios.

- Ilios ?!

- Oui, Ilios et vous, vous êtes Sitara, l'enchanteresse des Daemons, maîtresse des sept éléments et le mien, fille de Maya reine des Daemons et de…

- Attends ! Je ne suis pas Sitara, je suis Shamya et je ne suis pas une enchanteresse ou une princesse ! Je suis juste une simple femme qui a atterris dans ce monde ! Je…

Le Kirin regarda alors la jeune femme qui continuait à parler et parler qu'elle n'étais pas ce qu'il disait tout en ruminant sur le karma et le destin pourri qu'elle avait. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé lorsqu'elle a quitté ce monde, mais elle devrait se souvenir de lui. Lui, son gardien, sa moitié. Car pour lui, cela fait des années qu'il attend, attends le retour de sa moitié, attend le jour où l'enchanteresse reviendra afin de protéger ce vaste monde…

C'est alors qu'Ilios vit Shamya regardait son tatouage sur son bras, marque preuve quelle appartient au peuple Daemon.

- Je suis quoi alors ? Car je ne suis pas idiote ! J'aurais du mourir chez moi et je me retrouve ici ! Puis cette chose apparait sur mon bras et mon apparence change.

- Tu es une Daemon, un être qui maîtrise les sept éléments, un être possédant un gardien, moi et la princesse de Dragen.

- Donc je suis né dans ce monde ? Alors pourquoi j'ai grandis dans l'autre ?

Shamya ne savait plus quoi croire, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être né dans ce monde ou encore y grandir. Mais de vivre avec ses parents à Marseille ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait été adopté, mais de là à dire que ses parents font partie du monde d'One Piece !

- Oui, tu n'avais que quinze mois lorsque votre mère vous a envoyé dans cet autre…

- Stop ! Coupa Shamya

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre. Elle avait beau se faire à l'idée de vivre dans le monde de son manga favori, le fait d'avoir était abandonner par ses parents alors qu'elle les croyait mort était une autre chose ! Surtout de savoir qu'elle était liée à cette créature, un Kirin. De plus elle était toujours en deuil du fait qu'elle n'allait jamais revoir sa sœur et son frère adoré…

C'est alors que Shamya fit la seule chose qui lui sembla bien, elle couru, fuyant le Kirin et la vérité sur ses origines…

En la voyant faire, Ilios poussa un grognement semblable à un soupir. Il n'aurait jamais qu'elle le prenne de la sorte.

- J'ai attendu des années Sitara, reviens ici dès que tu seras prête à entendre la vérité sur tes origines.

Puis il disparu comme s'il n'était qu'un mirage…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Shamya était en train de tirer avec son arc sur une cible dans la caserne de la Marine. C'est le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se vider l'esprit et oublier sa rencontre avec le Kirin, Ilios.

Plusieurs enfants de la ville étaient venu la voir s'entraîner, tous en adoration devant la jeune femme depuis son arriver de part des histoires et son talent pour le tir à l'arc. Il est bien connu sur l'île que la jeune femme ne rate jamais sa cible.

- « J'ai toujours su que j'étais adopter, j'étais bien trop différente de mes parents. Mais delà à être né ici ?! Je crois que j'ai dépassé mon quota d'acceptation d'évènement bizarre ! »

Alors qu'elle tira la dernière flèche de son carquois, le regard de Shamya se posa sur son tatouage.

- « Grand-père disait que j'étais empathe, mais si s'était plutôt le Haki d'observation ?! Dans One Piece, ce Haki permet de voir les attaques des adversaires, mais également de sentir ce qui nous entoure. Sur Skypea, Aisa pouvait également ressentir les émotions… »

- Qu'est ce qui t'as énervé à se point pour que tu te venge sur cette pauvre cible ?

Au son de la voix de Shira, Shamya stoppa sa réflexion et poussa un grognement avant d'aller récupérer ses flèches.

- Une mauvaise rencontre.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, mais merci quand même Shiro.

La jeune femme quitta alors la caserne sous les regards inquiets de son ami…

* * *

Une fois son travail à la taverne terminer, c'est une Shamya épuisé par sa journée qui entra dans sa chambre. Elle posa son manteau sur son lit avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise et se mettre à écrire dans le journal qu'elle a acheté depuis qu'elle était sur cette île, journal qui est devenu son journal de bord. Il faut dire que son ancien journal était son seul lien avec son passé…

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la pierre posé sur son bureau, un cristal de la taille d'un œuf. Surprise, Shamya le prix dans sa main afin de mieux l'observer.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Un cristal de cette taille n'apparaît pas comme ça, comme par…

La jeune femme poussa un soupir en posant le cristal. Puis elle alla se coucher. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est le cristal briller lorsqu'elle s'endormi et une sorte de berceuse se faire entendre dans la chambre.

_Ma belle princesse_

_Je vais t'habiller dans un magnifique kimono_

_L'épingle à cheveux d'or étincelant te donnera du bonheur_

_Dans le royaume béni et prospère_

_Le trop-plein de fleurs sur le coin de la rue_

_Peux-tu entendre le chant de cette terre ?_

_Ma belle princesse_

_Je vais te donner une merveilleuse ceinture_

_Le motif de corail pourpre te rendra belle_

_Dans le royaume béni et prospère_

_L'eau, la terre, le vent, le feu, la foudre te protègerons_

_Peux-tu ressentir leurs puissances ?_

_Ma belle Princesse_

_Je vais t'embrasser doucement_

_La pureté de ton âme ne doit jamais s'effacer_

_Dans le royaume béni et prospère_

_Ton gardien veillera à jamais sur toi_

_On peut entendre sa voix prononçant un vœu_

_Un vœu éternel de bonheur_

Une fois la berceuse terminée, le cristal redevint normal.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Mahiro, Shamya se trouvait sur le toit de la taverne en regardant les étoiles afin de réfléchir. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle avait rencontré Ilios, une semaine qu'elle avait du mal à dormir, une semaine quelle portait toujours avec elle le cristal qu'elle avait trouvé le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Ilios.

En parlant du cristal, Shamya le tenait en se moment dans ses mains.

- Qui suis-je vraiment ? Si je suis la fille de cette Maya, alors pourquoi m'abandonner ?

C'est alors que le cristal se mit à briller, puis une douce mélodie en sortie, la même d'il y a une semaine, endormant Shamya…

**_''Shamya se trouvait flottant dans les ténèbres, puis petit à petit, elles laissèrent la place à un ciel bleu et elle put voir une île non loin d'elle. C'est alors qu'une femme apparu devant Shamya, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, à par pour les yeux, ceux de la femme était pourpre._**

- **_Lorsque l'Ombre a engloutis l'astre de lumière, Dragen, notre maison éclata pierre par pierre. Les rivières sortirent de leurs rivages, les montagnes furent englouties et notre nation engloutis par les flots. La lune était comme le sang et le soleil était comme de la cendre. Les mers bouillonnèrent et les vivants envièrent les morts. Nous fumes alors traqué à cause de notre pouvoir, notre peuple n'aimez pas la guerre et pourtant on a dut se battre pour notre survie. Plus le temps passa, plus notre tribu s'affaiblissais et diminua avant de s'éteindre complètement. _**

**_En même temps que ses paroles, Shamya voyait l'île être détruite lors d'une éclipse. L'île fut détruite par un homme, un homme qui maîtrisait les éléments. Mais il n'était pas seul, avec une armée._**

- **_Mais toi, dernière habitante de Dragen, celle qui possède le don des sept éléments de cette terre, celle qui unira son âme avec son gardien, celle qui reviendra parmi les siens. Oh toi Daemon, enfant qui a dans ses mains le destin de ce monde, il est temps pour toi de retourner parmi les tiens et d'accomplir ta destiné._**

- **_Qui es-tu ? Posa enfin Shamya à la jeune femme_**

**_Cette dernière posa son regard sur l'île en ruine._**

- **_Mon non est Maya et j'ai donné ma vie pour notre peuple et pour toi._**

- **_En m'envoyant dans un autre monde ?!_**

- **_Non, en te protégeant de ce monde. Normalement notre peuple ne maîtrise pas le Haki, pourtant je possédais le Haki d'observation qui me permettait de voir l'avenir. J'ai vu la fin des Daemons par la main de l'un des notre et l'ancien gouvernement mondial, c'était il y a…_**

- **_Plus de 800 ans. Finit Shamya_**

**_Surprise, Maya acquiesça de la tête._**

- **_Alors l'histoire de Dragen fait partie de l'histoire du Rio Poneglyphs ? L'histoire du siècle oublié ?_**

- **_Je suis des personnes qui ont créé les Poneglyphs, afin de laisser une trace de notre peuple dans ce monde. L'une des trois races les plus puissantes._**

- **_Alors les armes Antiques ?!_**

- **_C'est à toi de découvrir l'histoire de ton peuple Sitara. Je t'ai envoyé dans l'autre monde afin de te protégeais et que tu puisses revenir dans le notre pour accomplir ton destin, celui d'être la gardienne de ce monde._**

- **_La gardienne ?_**

- **_Oui, en plus de la fin de Dragen, j'ai vu que tu le destin de se monde dépendait de toi. J'ai donc vu deux destins, le premier où tu mourrais en même temps que la disparition de Dragen, provoquant…_**

- **_Attends ! Tu veux dire que le destin de ce monde que j'ai lu dans l'autre monde et le résultat de ma mort dans celui-ci ?_**

- **_Oui, le second étant que tu vives et que tu sauves…_**

- **_Stop !_**

**_Surprise encore d'être couper par Shamya, Maya se mit alors à regarder la jeune femme devant elle qui essayer de mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._**

- **_T'es morte il y a 800 ans ! Ilios a attendu 800 ans que je revienne dans ce monde ! Merde, je suis né il y a 800 ans !_**

- **_Non, notre peuple a disparu il y a 800 ans. Moi, je suis morte il y a 200 ans, notre peuple vieillis plus lentement qu'un humain normal. Je n'étais qu'une enfant lorsque Dragen fut réduis en cendre, une jeune princesse fougueuse qui n'a pu sauver qu'une poigné des nôtres avant de fuir de notre île en flammes. Pendant 100 ans, on a voyagé au travers du monde, se cachant de l'ancien gouvernement mondial et des Dragon Céleste qui réclamèrent que l'on était des animaux rares et digne de leurs collections. Cependant, l'arbre monde, l'arbre où les Kirin naissaient ayant brulé notre peuple devint stérile. Car lorsqu'un enfant était conçu, un fruit apparaissait sur l'arbre, un fruit signe que le gardien de l'enfant, un Kirin allait naître et se dernier naissait en même temps que l'enfant._**

- **_Alors pourquoi j'ai Ilios ?_**

- **_Ilios était mon gardien, lorsque j'ai vu l'avenir alors que j'étais enceinte de toi, j'ai décidé de le lié à toi comme ont le ferais pour un jeune Kirin et un nouveau né. Mais on a était retrouver peut de temps après ta naissance. J'étais déjà la dernière de notre espèce, la plus puissante. J'ai alors lié Ilios à Raven, l'île où je suis morte après d'avoir envoyer dans l'autre monde._**

- **_Tu es morte pour me protégeais ?_**

- **_Oui, car tu es la gardienne._**

- **_Alors qui est mon père ?_**

- **_Un homme bien, Monkey. ._**

- **_Attends, mon père est l'un des ancêtres de Luffy ?!_**

- **_Oui, en fait, ton père est l'arrière grand père de Garp. J'ai eu deux enfants avec Ren, un garçon et une fille._**

**_C'est alors que Shamya se mit à rire. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle était la quoi déjà… ah oui, la grande grande tante de Luffy._**

- **_Tu le prends mieux que je l'aurais cru et je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes d'Ilios._**

**_Shamya calma son rire, puis elle reprit son calme._**

- **_En fait non, je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine et il m'a un peu parlé avant que je ne pête les plombs et le quitte en courant. Il faut dire que c'est beaucoup à prendre en peu de temps._**

- **_Je comprends, le cristal perdra tout son pouvoir lors de ton réveil. Je l'ai créé avec le pouvoir lié à la terre et au feu afin d'y mettre un bout de mon âme qui pourra te voir et t'expliquer qui t'es vraiment._**

- **_Et qui je suis vraiment ?_**

- **_Tu es ma fille, Sitara. T'es la princesse de Dragen et la dernière Daemon sur cette terre. Ton gardien est Ilios et ensemble vous êtes les gardiens de ce monde. Maintenant réveille-toi et prends ton destin en main ! Va voir Ilios et lie toi à lui comme dans le passer, recouvre tes pouvoirs ! Va découvrir l'histoire des tiens en parcourant les mers et n'oublis jamais d'où tu viens et qui tu es réellement…_**

**_C'est alors que Maya se mit à disparaître…_**

Shamya se réveilla d'un bond et fut surprise de voir que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Son rêve était si réel et pourtant complètement loufoque !

- Ah, c'est là que tu te cachais depuis se matin ! Grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis hier soir.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le cristal dans sa main, sa couleur était plus terne que la veille et il y avait à l'intérieur la lettre D. Puis elle posa son regard sur Shiro, peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider à prendre une décision.

- « Alors ce n'étais pas un rêve, mais une vision donner par ma mère. Je suis donc bel et bien une Daemon et ancêtre de Luffy » Oh fait Shiro, qu'est ce que tu ferais sir t'apprenais que ta mère au lieu de t'abandonner à la naissance, elle s'est sacrifier pour te protégeais.

- Pourquoi tu me le demande ? Posa surpris le Colonel de la Marine

- Parce que j'ai rencontré un ami de ma mère et il m'a dit la vérité sur elle, mais au début je ne l'ai pas cru, mais…

- Mais tu doutes.

- Oui.

C'est alors que Shiro prit le bras de Shamya avant de la redresser. Puis de la pousser vers le bout du toit.

- Va le voir, sinon tu vas le regretter toute ta vie, la famille, c'est sacré !

Shamya sourit avant de sauté du toi et d'aller vers la plage.

- « Merci Shiro ! »

* * *

Une fois arrivé sur la plage, Shamya inspira un bon coup avant…

- Ilios ! Je sais enfin qui je suis ! Je suis la fille de Maya et Monkey. ! Je suis la princesse de Dragen ! Je suis Sitara l'enchanteresse ! Et toi t'es Ilios, le gardien de ma mère et maintenant le mien !

Shamya serra alors son cristal dans sa main avant de faire un autre pas vers la mer.

- Je viens d'un autre monde et je suis ici pour protégeais ces mers et mon destin est de changer le destin de ceux en qui mon cœur appartient !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Bonjour,

Maintenant vous savez qui est vraiment Shamya, Monkey. . Le fait qu'elle soit de la même famille de Luffy est pour l'instant un mystère pour vous, mais vous le décrouvrirez bien assez tôt pendant l'Arc Shabody.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez savoir si Sitara va se confier à Luna et Shiro ou continuer à leur mentir en prétandant qu'elle a trouver un chat errant.

Dans le prochain chapitre, apparition d'un grand Pirate, mais qui, à vous de le deviner^^

Laissez des coms!

A plus


	4. Arc North Blue 3

**Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

- Ilios ! Je sais enfin qui je suis ! Je suis la fille de Maya et Monkey. ! Je suis la princesse de Dragen ! Je suis Sitara l'enchanteresse ! Et toi t'es Ilios, le gardien de ma mère et maintenant le mien !

Shamya serra alors son cristal dans sa main avant de faire un autre pas vers la mer.

- Je viens d'un autre monde et je suis ici pour protégeais ces mers et mon destin est de changer le destin de ceux en qui mon cœur appartient !

C'est alors qu'Ilios apparue devant la jeune femme.

- Je suis content que t'accepte enfin qui tu es.

- En fait remercie ma mère. Elle m'a donné une vision où elle m'a tout expliqué, enfin presque tous. Car tu es le gardien de ma mère et que ta vie et la sienne son lié à jamais, comment ce fait-il que t'es mon gardien à présent ?

- Lors de sa grossesse, Maya fit une chose qu'aucun Daemon n'ose faire, rompre avec son gardien. Elle utilisa un vieux rituel afin que je ne sois plus lié à elle, mais à toi. Le prix étant la perte de tout ses pouvoirs lié aux éléments, car c'est le Kirin qui permet aux Daemons d'utiliser les sept éléments de ce monde.

- Donc elle s'est rendu faible et à renié son héritage pour moi, pour me sauver et donner la force d'accomplir mon destin.

- Oui.

Sitara regarda alors Ilios dans les yeux et essaya de savoir ce que dirais Chris, Mely ou encore son grand-père s'il savait tous ça. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à sourire tout en regardant le ciel.

« « Te toute façon tu veux visiter Grand Line, le mieux c'est que t'es des pouvoirs super cool ! Comme ça tu pourras faire ce que tu veux_Chris » »

« « Si tu ne nous oublis pas, va et fais tous ton possible pour rencontrer ses gars qui te fons rêver depuis des années. Profite de la vie grande sœur_Mely » »

« « Fais toujours ce que ton cœur te dicte ma chérie. Suis ton chemin à ton rythme et vie ta vie toujours avec le sourire_Grand père » »

« « Quand j'ai voulu devenir Marine, ma grand-mère ne m'a pas cru, mais je l'ai fait et je n'ai jamais pris en compte de ceux que disais les autres, j'ai fais ce que je voulais et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui, un Colonel de la Marine_Shiro » »

- « Mon cœur me dicte de devenir une véritable Daemon et de changer le destin de ce monde, je vais devenir plus forte afin de protéger ma famille, je vais devenir une Pirate et aller sur Grand Line et mon Capitaine sera… »

Une brise fit alors voler les cheveux de Sitara, avant qu'elle ne pose son regard sur Ilios.

- Ilios, je veux devenir cette fameuse enchanteresse. J'accepte mon destin et je rendrais honneur au sacrifice de Maya.

Ilios s'avança alors vers Sitara.

- Tend ta main droite vers moi Sitara.

La jeune femme fit se qu'il lui demanda. Ilios posa alors son museau sur mon tatouage. C'est alors que se dernier se mit à briller, avant de changer de forme, toutes la partie recouvrant son bras se réduisis afin de prendre la forme d'éclair entourant le poignet de Sitara. Ensuite, la marque ressemblant au symbole des gémeaux devint couleur nacre. Puis, Sitara sentis une douce aura l'entourer et dans son esprit, elle ressentit la présence d'Ilios.

Surprise, la jeune femme regarda ses nouveaux tatouages, puis Ilios. Elle comprit alors qu'il venait de compléter ce que sa mère lui avait dit, il venait de lié leurs âmes ensembles.

- La marque sur ta main me représente et celui sur ton poignet est ton élément primaire. Je suis surpris qu'il soit celui de la foudre, d'habitude, c'est le dernier avant la maîtrise le la lumière et des ténèbres.

- Mon élément primaire ?

- Oui, chaque Daemon naissent avec la marque que tu possédais, celle disant qu'un Kirin attends pour eux. Puis lorsqu'ils lient leurs âmes ensemble, la marque sur la main devint de la couleur des écailles du Kirin et la première marque celle sur le poignet représente alors l'élément primaire du jeune Daemon. Le plus souvent, c'est la terre ou l'eau. Puis à chaque fois qu'un Daemon devient plus puissant, la marque représentant l'élément apparaît sur son bras non sans douleur.

- Je vois, donc tu pourrais m'expliquer cette histoire d'éléments. Je sais qu'il y en a sept et que c'est les sept que je vais devoir apprendre et maîtriser.

Ilios prit alors du recul avant de s'assoir sur ses pattes arrière.

- Il y a trois type d'usage pour les éléments, l'offensif, le défensif et le soutien. Le feu, la foudre et les ténèbres sont les éléments offensifs ; le vent, la terre et l'eau sont eux pour la défense ; enfin la lumière et pour le soutien, c'est l'élément qui soigne. Cependant on peut attaquer avec les éléments défensifs comme se protéger avec ceux pour l'attaque. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier l'ordre de puissance des éléments : le feu bas le vent, qui bas la foudre, qui bas la terre, qui bas l'eau, qui bas le feu. Puis au milieu de tous cela, il y a les ténèbres la destruction et la lumière, la génisson.

- Et moi je peux utiliser la foudre ? « J'ai le pouvoir d'Ener pour commencer, c'est assez cool ! »

- Oui, un pourvoir offensif dès le début est très rare.

C'est alors que Sitara compris pourquoi, des trois éléments offensifs, seul la foudre convient à son style de combat pour le moment. Et pourquoi avoir un élément pour se défendre lorsque l'on sait déjà se défendre ?!

- C'est peut être parce que c'est le plus adapté à mes compétences.

- Tes compétences ?!

- Oui, je suis un archer ou sniper suivant l'arme que j'ai entre les mains.

- Tu ne te bats pas au corps à corps ?

- Non.

Ilios prit alors du recul avant de s'assoir sur ses pattes arrière.

- Je vois…

C'est alors que Shamya se souvint d'une chose…

- Dis Ilios, et toi, tu sais faire quoi ?

Un grognement ressemblant à un rire sortit de la gorge d'Ilios. Cette fille prenait les choses bien trop facilement et rapidement. Même avec l'intervention de Maya il aurait pensait attendre encore un bon mois avant qu'elle ne revienne le voir et non une semaine.

- Je maîtrise les sept éléments tout comme toi, mais comme je suis un gardien adulte et vieux de quelques siècles, je maîtrise tous les éléments. Je peux également prendre une autre forme afin de passer inaperçu des hommes.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, Ilios fit tourner l'air autour de lui, avant de prendre l'apparence d'un chat blanc avec une tache noire sur le bout des pattes…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sitara servait dans la taverne de Luna tout en repensant à cette journée de fou. En arrivant avec Ilios sous forme de chat dans ses bras chez la vieille femme, elle avait dut tout lui expliquer, surtout qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la vieille femme qui lui rappelait son grand-père et Shiro ressemblait beaucoup à Chris. Elle leur avait alors tout dit, sur ses origines et son espoir d'aller un jour sur Grand Line, mais pas en tant que Marine. Mais également que le fait qu'Ilios était un Kirin et qu'elle la dernière Daemon…

Shiro quant à lui, lors des révélations de Sitara lui avait promis de tout faire pour l'aider à savoir pourquoi le gouvernement avait fait la chasse au Daemons et surtout l'aider à resté cacher du gouvernement tant qu'elle ne faisait pas des vagues où devenait Pirates…

Sitara appris également que sa nouvelle demeure était enfin habitable, donc elle pouvait enfin y aménager avec Ilios. Ce fut une bonne chose, comme ça ce dernier pouvait garder sa véritable apparence dans la maison.

Mais revenons dans la taverne, assit sur le bar, Ilios observait la jeune femme qui naviguait avec l'agilité d'un félin au milieu des tables et hommes. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait se battre, mais par contre elle ne ratait jamais une cible quelle qu'elle soit. Le Kirin se promis alors d'apprendre en priorité l'art du combat des Daemons à Sitara avant l'art des éléments…

C'est alors qu'il vit la jeune femme mettre une bonne droite à un homme qui venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses. Elle ne savait peut être pas se battre, mais elle avait une sacré droite et un caractère de feu. Oui, c'est bien la fille de Maya.

- Hé gamine ! Hurla Luna

- Oui, veille folle ?

Depuis que Sitara travailler dans la taverne de Luna, cette dernière l'appelle gamine et Sitara vieille folle. C'est leur façon de s'aimer au travail !

- Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas battre mes clients ?!

- J'sais plus, mais tu sais que je ne supporte pas que l'on me tripote sans ma permission !

Puis dans un grand éclat de rire, Shamya reparti servir les clients…

* * *

Coucher sur son lit, Sitara lisait un livre sur Grand Line, lorsqu'Ilios entra dans la chambre sous sa véritable apparence. La nouvelle maison de Sitara n'était pas bien grande, juste un trois pièces, une chambre, une salle de bain et un salon cuisine.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu resté sur cette île avant d'aller sur Grand Line ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir quand je compte partir ?! Posa surprise Sitara

- Pour ton entraînement, je veux t'apprendre à te battre avec l'art des Daemons et un peu sur ton élément primaire.

- Je vois, dans un an maximum, Trafalgar Law va venir sur cette île et j'ai bien l'attention de rejoindre son équipage.

- Tu veux devenir une Pirate ?!

- Oui, c'est un homme bien et le seul qui passe sur cette île avant d'aller sur Grand Line. « Et surtout comme ça je pourrais tout faire pour aider Luffy à partir des Shabody et même essayer d'entrer en contact avec Barbe Blanche… »

Sitara se donna alors une baffe mentale, non croisé Barbe Blanche avant serait du suicide, surtout si elle arrive à faire partie de l'équipage de Law…

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour qu'un Pirate comme lui te demande de rejoindre son équipage ?

- C'est simple, je sais des choses qui l'intéressent et je vais tout faire pour lui prouver que je suis digne de faire partie de son équipage. Donc dès que j'ai du temps libre on s'entraîne !

Puis sur ses belles paroles, Sitara posa son livre avant d'éteindre la bougie sur sa table de nuit afin de pouvoir dormir…

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Sitara était en train de parler à des enfants dans la taverne après son entraînement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. En deux mois, Sitara pouvait utiliser la foudre sur ses flèches pour donner plus de puissance à ses attaques et créer un choc électrique pour se défendre, en deux mois, elle savait se défendre avec l'arme qu'Ilios lui avait donné en la créant avec de la terre, de l'eau et du feu. Arme qui est en fait un bâton d'un mètre cinquante en céramique rouge plus résistant que l'acier.

En fait l'art de combat des Daemons réside essentiellement dans l'utilisation des éléments, mais également dans le combat au corps à corps qui ressemble un peut à du Karaté.

Mais revenons aux hommes qui venait d'entrer dans la taverne, en levant la tête afin de les voir, Sitara fut surprise en le reconnaissant. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Marco le Phénix, le 1er Commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.

- « Merde, c'est bien ma veine ! La Marine va nous faire chier s'ils savent qu'il est là ! Mais en même temps, c'est ma chance, je peux rencontrer le célèbre Phoenix»

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'un article dans le journal, un article disant qu'un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait été vu et traqué dans Noth Blue depuis plus d'un mois après une réunion avec un de ses alliés. La jeune femme se releva donc avant de demander aux enfants de rentrer chez eux. Puis elle alla au bar où se trouver Ilios et Luna.

- Luna, je prends ma journée.

- Comment ça tu prends ta journée gamine ?

- Ilios, va dehors et regarde partout si la Marine vient par ici. Fait attention à toi, cela risque d'être des Vice-Amiraux.

Surprise, Luna se tourna vers la jeune femme et le chat blanc.

- Pourquoi ? Posa Ilios surpris

- Le gars qui vient d'entrer et s'assoir dans un coin sombre afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui est un Pirate de Barbe Blanche. Il est ici pour se reposer avant d'entrer dans Grand Line.

- Et tu veux l'aider. Réalisa Luna

- Ouais, je vais le cacher chez moi près de la plage de l'autre coté de l'île, le temps que la Marine l'oublis un peux

- Bien.

C'est alors qu'Ilios sauta du comptoir avant de sortir de la taverne. Luna repris son travail comme si de rien n'étais, laissant Sitara tout gérer sachant que la jeune femme ne renoncerais à aider cet homme. Elle connaissait son passer depuis deux mois et elle avait compris pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit au début et le fait qu'elle se soit ouvert à elle l'avait beaucoup surpris. Surtout que cela prouvais qu'elle leur a donné sa confiance.

Mais le fait que la jeune femme douce, un peu bagarreuse préfère être Pirate que Marine ou encore simple voyageur, mais non, il fallait qu'elle rêve de Piraterie. Mais en y repensant, c'est un peu logique pour la vieille femme, Sitara connait les meilleures histoires de Pirates, Roger, Barbe Blanche…

La vieille femme vit alors Sitara allait vers le Pirate afin de le traité comme un client normal afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui…

* * *

Depuis qu'il était sur Mahiro afin de fuir ces Marines trop collant, Marco faisait tous pour passer inaperçu le temps de se reposer et reprendre des forces. Depuis que ce Vice-Amiral l'avait vu il ne le lâcher plus surtout avec son fruit du démon. Cet homme peut suivre n'importe qui à la trace après l'avoir approcher assez près pour sentir son odeur. Le Vice-Amiral Kuzo, aussi connut comme le chien de chasse était un Marine qui a 100% de réussite lors de ses traques.

Mais en se moment, Marco était dans un coin sombre de cette taverne, espérant passer inaperçu au moins une journée ou deux…

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme alla vers lui avec un plateau dans la main droite et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait des cheveux pourpres attaché en deux petites tresses et des yeux dorés. Marco fut un moment surpris par l'apparence de la jeune femme. Cette dernière posa alors un verre devant lui avant de partir sans même lui parler.

Marco douteux sur le verre vit surpris un bout de papier en dessous. Le Pirate pris le papier avant de le lire.

_Le verre n'est pas empoisonné._

_Vous avez un allié sur cette île, monsieur le 1er commandant de Barbe Blanche._

_S._

Surpris par le mot, Marco essaya de capté le regard de la jeune femme. Comment elle avait pus le reconnaitre avec son manteau à capuche ?!

C'est alors qu'il l'a vit s'assoir sur le bar et attendre tout en regardant autour de la taverne, surveillant les clients…

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Ilios revint par la fenêtre et sauta sur le bar où y était assit sa partenaire. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Sitara compris que la Marine était ici. La jeune femme fit alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, elle alla vers Marco et s'assit en face de lui. Son geste ne surpris personne, car c'est souvent que la jeune femme le faisait avec les hommes du Colonel Shiro.

Car depuis son arriver sur Mahiro, Sitara s'était lié d'amitié avec le Colonel de la Marine Shiro, aussi connu sous le nom de Shiro la tempête grâce à son fruit du démon, le Mist Mist, le fruit de la tempête. Oui, le fait que Sitara soit ami avec les Marine de l'île est surprenant, mais Shiro avait était le seul à lui permettre de s'entraîner avec lui où ses hommes. Il faut dire que Shiro est également le petit fils de Luna.

La jeune femme sourit au Pirate sachant pertinemment qu'elle bloquer la vue de la porte de la taverne.

- Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ?

- Rien, mais moi je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

Surpris, Marco regarda septique la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il l'a vit se lever, avant de lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers la sortie de la taverne. Une fois dehors, elle l'entraîna de petite ruelle en petite ruelle vers le sud de l'île…

Le 1er commandant de Barbe Blanche était complètement paumé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Cependant, il se laissa trainer dans la ville par cette dernière, surtout qu'elle l'éloigner de la Marine et de ce Vice-Amiral collant…

Mais une chose l'intriguer, comment cette jeune femme avait qui il était et comment elle peut l'aider contre une armada de Marine ?

- Shiro va avoir ma peau. Dit la jeune femme en poussant Marco dans une ruelle afin d'éviter la compagnie de Shiro qui passa devant eux sans les voir.

- « Sûrement son petit ami » Pensa Marco

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Sitara et Marco se tenait devant la petite maison de la jeune femme. Heureusement, car il commençait à neiger.

- Voici ta nouvelle demeure jusqu'à que ce Vice-Amiral et ses hommes quitte l'île, Marco le Phoenix…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Bonjour,

Enfin un nouveau chapitre!

Alors ce fameux Pirate est Marco le Phoenix.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez découvrir comment Sitara va aider Marco et sa découverte d'un nouvel élément.

Dans cette histoire, Marco sera comme un frère pour Sitara qui sera jumélé avec Law.

Laissez des coms!

A plus


	5. Arc North Blue 4

**Comment berner un chien de chasse, un jeu de piste**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Pendant que Sitara préparait le repas, Marco l'a regardait, encore sous le choc de son comportement envers lui. Pourquoi elle l'aide ? Mais surtout qui est-elle ?

- Pourquoi ?

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Oh ça ! C'et simple, j'aime bien ton équipage, vous êtes assez cool pour des Pirates.

Marco ne savait pas s'il fallait la remercier ou être gêner par son comportement. Décidément, cette jeune femme n'était pas normale ! Normalement une jeune femme hurlerait en sachant qu'il est un Pirate de Barbe Blanche…

- Oh fait le Vice-Amiral qui est après toi, il a un pouvoir spécial, car normalement avec le tien, tu devrais facilement retourner à Barbe Blanche.

- Heu…oauis, il est un type Zoan, le Inu Inu no Mi modèle chien de chasse.

- Je vois, un renifleur. J'ai toujours détesté les chiens de chasse pour ça ! De plus je préfère les chats !

Le commandant comprit alors que cette jeune femme était intelligente, car elle a déduit à une vitesse hallucinante pourquoi il était dans une impasse avec la Marine. Cependant, il fut également surpris qu'elle sache pour son fruit du démon, peut de gens le sache et beaucoup de son plus en vie pour en parler…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais comment faire contre ce genre d'animal !

- Et comment ?

- Ça mon mignon, c'est un secret ! Maintenant va prendre un douche t'as en grand besoin et je m'occupe du reste !

* * *

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Marco remarqua alors que la jeune femme avait une salle de bain assez confortable, avec une baignoire style chinoise. Il y avait des serviettes au bord de la baignoire et des savons dans une caissette en bois.

Sitara entra ensuite dans la pièce avec les bras charger de vêtements.

- Domme moi tes fringues et mes ceux là ! Je m'occupe de les jeter afin de que ce Vice-Amiral ne te trouve pas.

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi ! Prends ton temps, je m'occupe de finir le repas.

La jeune femme laissa ensuite Marco seul dans la salle de bain. La demeure de Sitara n'était pas bien grande, mais très chaleureuse. Le Pirate enleva ses vêtements usé par la course poursuite avec la Marine, puis les pis devant la porte pour que Sitara puisse les prendre.

Une fois sous la douche, Marco poussa un soupir content de prendre enfin une douche chaude après plus d'une semaine de vol.

Au même moment, Sitara avait récupérer ses vêtements, confier sa chemise à Ilios avec pour seul mot d'ordre de créer un bazar chez les Marines…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le Vice-Amiral Kuzo, l'homme qui fut chargé de traquer Marco le Phoenix était en train de faire le tour de l'île. Il fut rejoins par le Colonel Shiro et ses hommes, chef de la caserne de l'île pour les recherches.

- Vous êtes sure qu'il est encore ici ?

- Oui Colonel, je le sens encore sur cette île et mon nez ne ment jamais ! De plus cela fait presque une semaine qu'on le traque en mer et il doit être fatigué. De plus on l'a vu atterrir sur l'île et personne ne l'a vu quitter l'île.

C'est alors que Kuzo sentis l'odeur de Marco quittait la ville vers les bois.

- Il y a une maison ou un endroit pour se cacher hors de la ville ?

Shiro réfléchis un moment avant de répondre.

- Il n'y a aucune grotte sur cette île, peut être la forêt mais les seuls endroits seraient les arbres morts qui sont creux. Par contre, j'ai une amie qui vie en dehors de la ville. Elle possède la seule maison en dehors de Raven. Il faut dire qu'avec les tempêtes chroniques qui sévices sur l'île, Raven étant fortifié est bien plus sure que la forêt.

- Montre-nous le chemin vers cette amie et sa maison.

- Je suis sure que le Pirate n'est pas avec elle, car elle nous aide contre les Pirates sur cette île. Répliqua Shiro

- Peut être, mais le Phoenix est un cruel Pirate qui ne reculera devant rien pour se cacher !

Si le Colonel savait qu'en se moment sa précieuse amie cachait ce fameux Pirate, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Surtout que le fameux Pirate cruel est en fait l'un des bons Pirates de ce Monde, un Pirate avec de l'honneur et un grand sens de la famille. La jeune femme a beau aimer les histoires de Pirates, elle bottait le cul à tous ceux qui osait mettre la pagaille dans Raven ou sur Mahiro…

* * *

Pendant que Marco prenait une douche, Sitara brula dans la cheminé ses vêtements, puis elle crama des herbes aromatiques servant normalement pour la cuisine dans toute la maison. Comme elle a toujours utiliser de l'encens dans sa maison, cela ne passera pas comme suspect. En même temps, la jeune femme avait préparé un bon repas pour elle et son invité.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte alors que la jeune femme remuer le foyer de la cheminée. Sitara alla donc ouvrir et ne fut pas surprise en voyant des Marines devant sa porte.

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

- On recherche un dangereux Pirate, vous l'aurez vu ? Posa un Marine

Sitara put mieux voir le Vice-Amiral qui était au coté de son ami. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à un stupide clébard de chasse ! Elle eut presque envi de souffler comme un chat afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir…

- Non et de toute façon je vois mal un Pirate venir ici !

- Et pourquoi donc mademoiselle ? Posa le Vice-Amiral

- Car je botte le cul des Pirates qui ose venir chez moi sans être invité !

Shiro ne put que sourire en voyant comment son amie répondait au Vice-Amiral. Surtout que ses paroles sont véridiques. Il ne compte plus le nombre de Pirates que Sitara a rétamer parce qu'ils avaient oser essayer d'entrer chez elle pour la voler…

- Ce qu'elle dit est vrai Vice-Amiral, Mlle Sitara nous aide souvent pour capturer les Pirates présent sur l'île.

Sitara sourit à Shiron avant de le perdre en voyant Kuzo.

- Cela ne vous gênerais pas que je jette un coup d'œil, car j'ai perdu sa trace non loin de votre demeure ? Posa Kuzo

- Oui, car je ne veux pas d'un chien dans ma maison ! Vous voyez, je viens de faire le ménage et j'ai bien l'intention de garder ma maison propre ! « De toute façon aucun Marine a le droit d'entrer dans ma maison, à part Shiro ! »

Le Vice-Amiral se renfrogna à sa réponse et se mit donc à reniflé l'air venant de la maison afin de savoir se que cachait cette femme. Car pour lui, elle était suspecte. Cependant, il ne sentit que l'odeur d'herbe brulé dans la maison. Même l'odeur de cette femme était masquée par l'odeur des herbes brulées…

- Pourquoi cela sens l'herbe brulé dans votre maison ?

- C'est simple j'utilise souvent de l'encens afin de me calmer les nerfs après une dure journée de travail.

- De l'encens ?!

- Oui, des herbes aromatiques qui déstresse ! Je peux vous en donner si vous voulez, car j'ai l'impression que vous en avez grand besoin !

Le Marine allait répliquer, lorsque l'un de ses hommes arriva en courant.

- Monsieur, on a repérer Marco le Phoenix près de la crique de l'autre coté de l'île !

- Vous en êtes sure ?!

- Oui, on l'a reconnu grâce à sa chemise !

C'est alors que les Marines quittèrent Sitara sans un mot, alors que la jeune femme avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Puis Ilios sauta sur son épaule, le Kirin venait de revenir d'une petite promenade dans l'île.

- Alors c'est bon ?

- Oui, dès qu'ils m'ont vu, j'ai déguerpis comme l'aurais fait le Pirate. De plus j'ai bien fait ce que tu m'as demandé pour la suite...

L'idée de voir des Marine courir après un chat avec un gilet fit sourire Sitara. Mais également le petit jeu de piste qu'elle avait prévu pour la Marine !

- Cependant il va encore nous faire chiez pendant un bon moment, car il va rester ici tant que l'odeur de Marco va persister sur l'île, surtout que tu n'as pas pris un envol majestueux comme le fait un Phoenix !

- Je suis un Kirin, pas un oiseau ! Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu trouve aux oiseaux !

- Ils sont beaux, majestueux et libre ! N'oublis pas mon surnom Ilios, je suis un Faucon !

Sitara se mit à rire, avant de refermer la porte. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fut surprise de voir Marco devant elle dans un pantalon en jean et un pull à capuche gris…

- Heu…

* * *

_(Revenons quelques minutes plus tôt)_

Pendant que Marco prenait sa douche, il repensa à la jeune femme. Elle était surprenante de part son comportement, mais également par le fait qu'elle veuille l'aider. Elle sait qui il est, elle sait sa réputation et celle de son Capitaine, mais elle l'aide quant même.

Elle lui avait dit d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses vêtements et du reste.

Lorsque le commandant de Barbe Blanche sortit enfin de la douche, il fut surpris de sentir de l'herbe bruler dans toute la maison. Il enfila les vêtements que Sitara lui avait prêtés, avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Marco de tapis contre le mur en entendant des voix autres qu celle de Sitara venant du salon.

- Cela ne vous gênerais pas que je jette un coup d'œil, car j'ai perdu sa trace non loin de votre demeure ? Posa Kuzo

- Oui, car je ne veux pas un chien dans ma maison !

Marco réprima son rire en entendant la réponse de Sitara. Il en fallait du cran ou de la débilité pour traité un Vice-Amiral de chien, même si en l'occurrence, pour Kuzo, c'est véridique !

- Pourquoi cela sens l'herbe brulé dans votre maison ?

- C'est simple j'utilise souvent de l'encens afin de me calmer les nerfs après une dure journée de travail.

- De l'encens ?!

- Oui, des herbes aromatiques qui déstresse ! Je peux vous en donner si vous voulez, car j'ai l'impression que vous en avez grand besoin !

La question rendit également curieux Marco, car lui aussi de demandait pourquoi. C'est alors qu'il comprit, elle venait de masquer son odeur par un autre, bien plus forte !

- « C'est donc pour cela l'encens, elle couvre mon odeur que l'autre a reniflé ! »

- Monsieur, on a repérer Marco le Phoenix près de la crique de l'autre coté de l'île !

Surpris, Marco osa s'avancer plus afin de mieux entendre se qui se passait avec la jeune femme et les Marines.

- Vous en êtes sure ?!

- Oui, on l'a reconnu grâce à sa chemise !

- « Ma chemise ?! »

''Passe moi tes fringues pendant que tu prends une douche, je m'occupe du reste''

- « C'est donc pour cela qu'elle voulais que je lui donne mes vêtements, pour une diversion ! Mais comment elle l'a fait ! »

C'est alors que la Marine déguerpit, mais Sitara surpris une nouvelle fois Marco avec cette fois son drôle de chat.

- Cependant il va encore nous faire chiez pendant un bon moment, car il va rester ici tant que l'odeur de Marco va persister sur l'île, surtout que tu n'as pas pris un envol majestueux comme le fait un Phoenix !

- Je suis un Kirin, pas un oiseau ! Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu trouve aux oiseaux !

- Ils sont beaux, majestueux et libre ! N'oublis pas mon surnom Ilios, je suis un Faucon !

Ce dernier pouvait parler ! Marco sortit alors de sa cachette et lorsque Sitara se tourna il lui sourit en la voyant surprise…

* * *

Devant Marco, avec Ilios sur son épaule, Sitara ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est alors qu'elle lui sourit, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait garder Ilios un secret pour Marco, de même que ses pouvoirs. Marco possède le Haki et se dernier a dut lui dire qui elle était s'il a utilisait sur elle.

- Curieux Marco ?

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, car elle commençait à lui plaire. Cette jeune femme était pleine de surprise et avait du cran. Surtout son chat qui dit être un Kirin, sachant que ses créatures ont disparu du Nouveau Monde il y a des siècles.

- Oui, qu'as-tu fais pour brouiller ma piste ?

Le sourire de Sitara s'élargis à sa question.

- Simple, Ilios a pris ta chemise et a couru dans toute l'île afin de disperser ton odeur. Un chien repère facilement une piste, mais quand il y en a plusieurs, c'est bien plus difficile. De plus, tant que tu resteras chez moi, la Marine n'osera pas venir. J'ai la chance d'être sous les bonnes grâces du Colonel de cette île.

- Qui es-tu réellement Sitara ? Demanda Marco qui n'en revenait toujours pas du plan de la jeune femme

- Moi, je suis une simple jeune femme qui vit tranquillement sur cette île avec un chat qui parle !

- Peut être, mais les Kirin ont disparus de ce Monde il y des siècles.

- Donc tu sais pour les Kirins.

- Je sais juste qu'ils ont disparu du Nouveau Monde il y a des siè…

- 800 ans en fait. Mais si tu le veux bien, on va continuer de parler autour d'un bon repas !

Surpris, Marco suivis Sitara vers la table où attendait un repas pour deux…

* * *

Au même moment, la Marine continuait de chercher Marco dans tout Mahiro. Le Vice-Amiral Kuzo commençait en avoir marre, car malgré son odeur sur l'île, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa piste !

- « Comment j'ai pu perdre un simple Pirate ! » Pensa Kuzo

- Vice-Amiral Kuzo, une tempête se prépare, on devrait rentrer à la Caserne. Dit Shiro

Le Marine se tourna vers le Colonel qui avait à présent son regard posé sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. De plus, la neige tombait de plus en plus fort.

- Je n'ai jamais perdu une piste Colonel et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commençait ! Ce n'est pas une tempête qui va m'en empêcher.

- Je sais Vice-Amiral, mais le Pirate ne pourra quitter l'île avec la tempête, Mahiro est connu pour ses puissantes tempêtes ! Ce dernier a du s'abriter, se sera donc facile de le trouver dans Raven.

Le Vice-Amiral ne put que se plier aux paroles de Shiro. Mais avant de partir vers la Caserne, il ordonna à ses hommes de ratisser une dernière fois l'île avant de rentré à Raven. Demain sera un autre jour et il ira personnellement visiter chaque maison afin de trouver ce Pirate…

C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête vers la forêt où se trouve la maison de cette femme. Il est sure qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ou qu'elle savait quelque chose…

* * *

Dans la demeure de Sitara, cette dernière mangeait en compagnie de Marco. Ce dernier continuait de se poser des questions sur la jeune femme.

- On est tranquille jusqu'à demain après la tempête, d'ici là j'aurais trouvé un moyen de te faire quitter l'île discrètement où de faire déguerpir la Marine.

- T'as quel âge Sitara ?

La jeune femme releva la tête surprise par ce genre de question. C'est alors qu'elle vit dans le regard de Marco qu'il essayait de lire en elle, de savoir qui elle était vraiment. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire assez confiance pour lui dire…

- Vingt et un et toi, comment tu sais pour les Kirins ?

- Mon Capitaine m'en a un jour parlé lorsqu'on a visité une île du Nouveau Monde, une île dévastée, l'île de la Mort je crois.

Surpris, Ilios se redressa avant de sauté sur la table. En le voyant faire, Sitara compris de qu'elle île il parlait, Dragen.

- « Je peux lui faire confiance, je connais Marco, je l'adore ! De plus je sais qu'il ne dira rien à personne si je lui fais promettre, surtout qu'il m'en doit une. De plus j'ai toujours pensé que se serait cool d'avoir Marco comme un grand frère, surtout après avoir vu comment il était avec Ace. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas obliger de lui dire que je suis d'un autre Monde, juste une Daemon, cette partie peut être pour plus tard, disons après Marinford… » Tu veux savoir qui je suis et pourquoi Ilios parle et dit être un Kirin ?

Marco se redressa ne s'entendant pas à que la jeune femme s'ouvre aussi facilement avec lui.

- Oui.

- Alors tu dois me promettre de garder pour toi tous ce que je vais te dire et de n'en parler à personne, même pas Barbe Blanche !

Le Commandant de Barbe Blanche fut surpris par se demande. Que cache cette femme pour que même son Capitaine ne doit pas savoir ?! Surtout pourquoi avoir parlé de l'île de la Mort, le chat a sauté sur la table ?

Marco vit alors dans les yeux de Sitara de l'inquiétude attendant sa réponse, elle l'avait sauver de la Marine, il pouvait bien se plier à sa demande et après, il avisera…

- Oui…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Bonjour,

Enfin un nouveau chapitre!

Comment va réagir Marco aux révélations de Sitara et pourquoi elle veut lui dire ? Ce n'est parce qu'elle pense de lui comme un grand frère lorsqu'elle était dans son Monde ou pour d'autres raisons ?

Kuzo va-t-il mettre le main sur Marco où continuer à être mené en bateau par Sitara ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Marco va faire un choix qui va changer la vie de Sitara, mais lequel, à vous de deviner^^

Mais également pourquoi on appele maintenant Dragen l'île de la Mort...

Encore trois chapitres pour l'Arc North Blue. Puis se sera l'Arc Heart...

Laissez des coms!

A plus


	6. Arc North Blue 5

**Marco le Phoenix, un grand frère pour Sitara**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

- Oui…

Sitara sourit à sa réponse, avant de se tourner vers Ilios.

- A toi de jouer Ilios !

- Bien, mais t'es sure qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- Oui, un Pirate de Barbe Blanche ne revient jamais sur sa parole, surtout quand c'est une question d'honneur ! On peut dire que pour cela Barbe Blanche à bien éduquer ses fils !

Au son de la voix du chat blanc, Marco sursauta. Même s'il savait que le chat parle, cela fait toujours un effet de l'entendre. C'est alors qu'Ilios sauta de la table et pendant son saut repris sa véritable apparence, celle d'un Kirin d'un mètre cinquante. Le Kirin se tourna ensuite vers Marco avant de pousser un grognement pour la forme. Même s'il aimait sa forme de chat, il préférait sa forme de Kirin. En 806 ans de vie, Ilios aimait plus que tous sa véritable apparence…

- Qu…

Ilios ses écailles nacrées brillait à la lumière de la pièce. Ses yeux bleus fixaient sur le Pirate lui montrant qu'il n'avait peur de lui et qu'il protègerait Sitara s'il se retournait contre elle.

- Mon nom est Ilios et je suis un Kirin vieux de plusieurs siècles, gardien de Sitara.

- Moi, c'est Sitara et je suis une Daemon.

- Daemon ?!

- Ouais, créature pouvant contrôler les éléments et ayant son âme liée à un Kirin. C'est pour cela que j'ai les yeux doré, c'est un signe qu'on appartient au clan.

C'est alors que Marco se souvint des histoires ou plutôt légendes qui couraient dans le Nouveau Monde sur ses créatures. Des êtres qui ont disparu en même temps que les Kirins. Mais également comment ils étaient rechercher par les Dragons Célestes pour leurs collections, comme les Sirenes…

- Ils n'ont donc pas disparu ?! Les Daemons existent encore, Yoi !

- Non…

Le murmure de la jeune femme arrêta les pensées de Marco.

- …Je sui la dernière, il n'y a plus personne. « Enfin j'ai encore Luffy, Garp et Dragon, mais je ne les ais jamais rencontré en chairs et en os… »

- « Donc elle est seule, elle plus aucune famille, comme… »

Marco voulait donc savoir pourquoi elle lui disait ce qu'elle était, surtout si elle est la dernière.

- Alors pourquoi me le dire ?

- C'est simple, j'ai confiance en toi. Je te confierais ma vie s'il le fallait…

Alors que le tempête continuait à faire des ravages sur Mahiro, Sitara expliqua tout sur elle à Marco, enfin presque tout, car elle ne lui parla du fait qu'elle soit d'un autre Monde. Même Luna et Shiro n'en savent rien, car cela est un secret bien trop lourd à porte pour le moment. Surtout avec les évènements qui vont se passer dans la prochaine année…

Puis ils parlèrent des plans pour au Marco puisse se cacher jusqu'au départ de Kuzo de l'île, puis il pourrait partir tranquillement vers les siens. Le plan consiste donc à faire tourner en bourrique Kuzo pendant une bonne semaine…

* * *

Couchait sur le canapé dans le salon de Sitara, Marco repensait à cette journée de fou. Après s'être posé sur Mahiro afin d'échapper à la Marine, il fut aider par une jeune femme surprenante, Sitara. Cette dernière n'avait plus aucune famille et si le gouvernement apprenait qu'elle existait, elle risquait de tomber entre les mains des Dragons Célestes.

Sitara venait de mettre sa vie et son avenir entre ses mains en lui disant qui elle était réellement. Pourtant elle savait qu'il garderait le secret de son existante, elle savait comment Barbe Blanche éduquait son équipage, elle savait…

C'est alors que Marco sentit un poids sur son ventre. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris en voyant Ilios assit sur son ventre. Le gardien de Sitara, l'ancien de sa mère.

- Tu penses trop Pirate ! Sitara t'as parlé parce qu'elle te fait confiance et elle s'en fou que le gouvernement sache qui elle est vraiment ! Tous ce qui importe pour elle, c'est de protégeais les gens qu'elle aime.

Puis le chat blanc sauta afin d'aller se coucher près de la cheminée.

- Pourquoi tu reste sous la forme d'un chat ?

- Pour la protégeais, car c'est plus simple de la suivre sous cette forme que sous l'autre. Surtout pour voyager. De plus depuis 800 ans, les Kirins ont disparus et ceux qui connaissent la légende peuvent facilement faire les liens entre Daemon et Kirin. N'oublis pas que les Dragons Célestes aime les Kirins et Daemons autant que les Sirènes.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Marco n'arrivant toujours pas à s'endormir décida d'aller prendre un verre d'eau. Il se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine, cependant, en passant devant la chambre de Sitara, il fut surpris de l'entendre de débattre durant son sommeil.

Curieux, le Pirate entra dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme, des larmes coulant sur ses joues en disant ou plutôt en marmonnant de laissait son petit frère tranquille.

- « Elle est la dernière d'une race que le Gouvernement craint et que les Dragons Célestes recherche pour leur collection. Elle n'a plus aucune famille, plus d'endroit qu'elle peut appeler maison… Comme moi avant que Barbe Blanche me trouve… »

Marco s'assit alors près de la jeune femme avant de remonter la couverture sur elle et lui caresser les cheveux. Son geste calma Sitara, mais son sommeil restait encore agité. Ce que Marco ne savait pas, s'était que Sitara rêvait depuis qu'elle avait atterrit dans ce Monde au futur et plus précisément les moments tragiques comme en se moment la mort d'Ace. La jeune femme ne sait pas pourquoi, mais par moment, elle rêve du futur, comme pour lui dire qu'elle sait se qui va se passer. Par moment, cela lui pèse, car connaître le futur est un lourd fardeau et une arme à double tranchant…

- « Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sur cette île bien longtemps, mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire quelque chose pout toi… »

Puis Marco laissa dormir la jeune femme qui s'était calmé…

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit un escargophone rouge et or, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Au coté de l'escargophne, il y en avait un bébé jaune et noir. Il se souvint donc des paroles de la jeune femme pendant le repas.

''Demain, tu pourras appeler ton équipage, mes escargophones sont protégeait de la Marine. Merci à Shiro le Colonel qui me fait confiance.''

Marco alla le prendre avant d'utiliser un numéro qu'il savait par cœur. Là en se moment, il ne pensait pas à l'heure, mais juste à la jeune femme dormant dans la pièce d'à coté. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette jeune femme était amie avec un Marine, surtout en connaissant son caractère et son histoire…

- Moshi moshi, c'est qui à l'appareil ?

- Satch, c'est Marco Yoi !

- Marco ?! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

- Je sais, mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec des Marines.

- T'as réussi à t'échapper au moins ?! Oyaji a hâte que tu sois de retour pour un compte rendu.

Marco sourit en entendant le souci dans la voix de son frère pour lui sachant qu'il est pourtant qu'il pouvait se débrouillais seul. C'est l'une des choses qu'il aime dans le fait de faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils sont une grande famille.

- Pas vraiment, je suis en se moment à Mahiro…

- Attends, c'est sure que tu appel avec la Marine au cul ? Coupa Satch

- Oui, j'ai été aidé et son escargophone est sure, Yoi.

- Alors pourquoi tu appels, pour ton compte rendu de mission ?

- Oui et non. Tu peux me passer Oyaji.

- Bien…

Marco sourit sachant que son frère n'allait pas le lâcher à son retour sur le bateau. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas, indiquant que Satch marchait vers la Cabine de Barbe Blanche. Il entendit alors son frère dire à Barbe Blanche que Marco appelait…

- Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien fils.

- Oui Oyaji. La mission c'est bien passer Yoi, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec la Marine. Je suis à Mahiro en se moment Oyaji et j'ai décidé d'y rester un à deux mois.

- Pourquoi fils ?!

- J'ai était aider par une personne surprenante Oyaji…

Ce que Marco ne vit pas en parlant à Barbe Blanche, c'est Ilios l'observait. Le Kirin avait le sourire, enfin si un chat pouvait sourire, il sourirait, car ce que Marco allait faire pour Sitara, aucun homme ne l'avait fait pour Maya avant Ren ou encore d'autres Daemons. Cet homme avait un cœur pur.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de sa tendre Maya, déjà 200 ans qu'elle est morte sur cette île pour protégeais sa fille.

Depuis 800 ans, les hommes normaux ont trahis les Daemons à cause d'un homme qui les chassa de leur terre, depuis 800 ans, les Daemons son traqué par les Dragons Célestes, Gouvernement et l'homme qui détruis Dragen, depuis 700 ans Maya se cachait sur une île de Grand Line devenant de plus en plus forte pour venger les siens, depuis 200 ans, le monde à trouver sa gardienne…

- « Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait demain, mais cet homme va changer le destin de Sitara par son choix et peut être qu'elle éveillera son véritable pouvoir… »

* * *

Lorsque Sitara ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de sentir de l'odeur de nourriture. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit avant de pousser un soupir. Elle en avait marre de revivre sous forme de cauchemars le futur de ce Monde.

- Je déteste des fichus visions du futur !

C'est alors que la jeune femme alla prendre une douche avant d'aller dans la cuisine voir pourquoi sa maison sentait de la sorte. Une fois dans la cuisine, Sitara fut surprise de voir Marco entrain de cuisiner, Ilios à ses coté.

La jeune femme s'adossa alors au mur afin de mieux observait le Pirate. Elle avait aidé sous un cou de tête car il était Marco le Phoenix, l'un de ses perso préférer d'One Piece. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, surtout si elle pouvait émender des Marines en prime !

- Je ne savais pas qu'un Pirate de Barbe Blanche, son 1er Commandant pouvait cuisiner. Je croyais que s'était Satch le cuistot sur le Moby Dick ?!

Surpris, Marco se tourna vers la jeune femme avant de lui sourire. Cette dernière portait un pantalon noir et un pull en laine rouge.

- Je pourrais savoir où va ta connaissance de l'équipage d'Oyaji ?!

- Bien sur, je sais tous ce que la Marine sait en plus de quelques détails en plus ! « Non mais il rêve, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je sais son équipage aussi bien qu'un membre de cet équipage ! »

Marco poussa un soupir avant de poser une plaque de crêpes sur la table. Il s'en doutait un peut qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire la vérité, car il se doutait bien que la jeune femme cachait autre chose que de n'être qu'une Daemon.

C'est alors que la jeune femme s'assit avant de prendre une crêpe. Marco imita Sitara, alors qu'Ilios observait la scène de son perchoir. Depuis qu'il avait lié son âme avec Sitara, il connaissait son passer, mais également l'avenir de ce Monde. Et il espérait fortement que l'homme pourrait l'aider avec ses cauchemars. Car il avait bien sentis sa compagne se calmer la veille par le simple fait que Marco lui caressait les cheveux.

- J'ai contacté mon équipage hier soir Yoi…

- Ils sont rassurés non ? Le grand-frère donne enfin des nouvelles. Coupa Sitara avec le sourire

La jeune femme s'était douté qu'il avait fait, elle n'avait pas laissé l'escargophone en vue pour rien. Elle savait comment était l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et Marco était un peu comme le grand-frère de tous…

- Heu…oui Yoi.

- Bon, je suis rassuré, comme ça je ne doute pas qu'ils font débarquer ici pour t'aider, vu que Kuzo risque de resté une bonne semaine et surveillé les voie maritime et aérienne. Il faut dire que je l'ai juste ralentit cet homme et que comme tout chien qui se respecte, il va mettre sa truffe m'importe où. Mais d'abord, il va chercher en ville, puis il risque de revenir ici…

- OK. Coupa Marco

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerné la jeune femme, elle passait d'une conversation à l'autre avec une telle agilité qu'il est difficile de la comprendre.

- « Cette femme se protège beaucoup trop et cela doit lui peser. Je suis content d'avoir pris cette décision » Pensa Marco

Cependant, le Pirate ne se laissa pas distraire par Sitara.

- En fait, j'ai appelé Oyaji pour lui dire que je ne revenais pas au Moby Dick avant au moins deux mois.

- Cool, tu compte prendre des vacances !

- Non, je compte rester ici après le départ de Kuzo Yoi. Je compte rester un peu avec toi si tu veux bien sur.

Sitara se figea, puis elle releva la tête vers Marco essayant de bien comprendre ses paroles.

- Rester…avec…moi…

- Oui, je veux connaître la dernière des Daemons et surtout la jeune femme qui a aidé un Pirate sans arrière pensées.

La jeune femme avait toujours la tête baisait. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Marco. Pourquoi il voulait rester pour la connaître ? Même si elle était heureuse qu'un de ses perso préférer veulent la connaître, Sitara ne sait plus quoi pensée…

Voyant le doute de ses paroles dans les yeux de Sitara, Marco poussa un soupir. Depuis combien de temps elle était seule sans famille ?!

- Avant de rencontrer Oyaji, j'étais comme toi, seul. Puis il m'a donné une famille et un endroit pour vivre…

Sitara écouta alors Marco parlait de lui et de sa famille. Cependant, la jeune femme ne voyait toujours pas où voulait en venir Marco même si elle était content d'en apprendre plus sur Marco.

- …c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire de toi ma petite sœur Yoi.

Surprise par ses derniers mots, Sitara se redressa d'un coup. Alors qu'Ilios était amuser par l'échange des deux humains.

- Ta…sœur ?!

- Oui, à partir de maintenant t'es ma sœur Yoi et tu fais partie de ma famille ! Cela va s'en dire que si tu veux, tu peux faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

- Attends ! Tu m'offres une place sur le Moby Dick ?!

- Oui ! Maintenant t'as une nouvelle famille.

C'est alors que des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Sitara. Ce que Marco ne savais pas, s'était qu'il venait de lui offrir ce que la jeune femme avait toujours espérer même dans son ancien Monde, une famille. Car même si elle avait son petit frère, sa sœur et son grand-père, les autres membres de sa famille étaient distants. Car en plus d'être une enfant adopté, elle a toujours était différente, plus intelligente, plus athlétique (tic à l'arc) et surtout indépendante…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, après que Sitara se soit calmé et faisait la vaisselle pendant que Marco prenait une douche. La jeune femme pensait alors aux paroles de Marco…

- « Il veut que je sois sa sœur, mais également que je fasse partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! J'aimerai accepter, car je pourrais mieux aider Ace et Tatch. Mais Luffy dans tout cela ou encore Law ! Sans oublier que Teach fait encore partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et qu'il est hors de question que je l'approche ! »

- Tu doutes Sitara ?

Surprise, la jeune femme releva la tête vers Ilios qui était à présent à ses coté.

- Oui, je voudrais d'un grand frère et Marco est génial. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je voudrais faire partie d'un autre équipage…

Ilios compris alors le dilemme de sa compagne. Elle voulait d'une famille, mais elle voulait également aider certaines personnes de ce Monde et pour cela elle doit faire des choix difficiles.

- Ecoute ton cœur et fait ce qu'il te dit Sitara et quoi qu'il arrive, Marco sera toujours avec toi !

La jeune femme sourit au Kirin, avant de reprendre son travail…

* * *

Lorsque Marco sortit de la douche, il ne fut pas surpris en voyant Sitara en train de lire un livre énorme sur Grand Line près du feu. Il avait bien vu la veille que la jeune femme aimait lire vu l'ampleur de sa bibliothèque. Le Pirate alla près de la jeune femme afin de profiter du calme que la tempête leur apportait avant le retour de la Marine. Pour lui qui vit sa vie en mer, ce calme lui fit du bien…

Sitara quant à elle, en voyant Marco s'assoir à ses coté, pris une décision. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle comptait faire et surtout répondre à son offre.

- Oh fait Marco, j'ai réfléchis à ton offre.

- Et ? Demanda Marco espérant qu'elle accepte

Car en même pas une journée qu'il l'a connait, le Pirate de Barbe Blanche s'était énormément attaché à la jeune femme. Il voulait la connaître, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse…

- J'accepte ta proposition d'une famille, pourtant je ne peux dire oui pour venir avec toi sur le Moby Dick.

- Pourquoi ?!

Marco était surpris par sa déclaration, un coté de lui était content d'avoir une petite sœur, mais l'autre partie était triste qu'elle ne voulait être avec lui.

- Je voudrais venir avec toi et rencontrer cette grande famille qu'est l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, mais je veux vivre mes propres aventures sur les mers dès que je serais capable de quitter cette île.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Je ne suis pas assez forte pour aller sur Grand Line pour le moment !

Marco comprit alors sa sœur, elle voulait vivre ses propres aventures, mais également de devenir plus fort pour survivre sur Grand Line ou dans le Nouveau Monde.

- Donc c'est décider Yoi ! A partir de maintenant, je vais t'entraîner jusqu'à mon départ de l'île ! Et alors tu me donneras ta réponse le jour de mon départ !

La jeune femme lui sourit, sachant très bien qu'elle ne suivra Marco lors de son départ de l'île. Car maintenant elle sait avec qui elle va voyager sur Grand Line. Il faudra juste qu'il passe sur cette île et qu'elle lui demande s'il ne lui demande pas avant si elle l'intéresse…

Les deux passèrent alors le reste de la journée à faire plus ample connaissance…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

Bonjour,

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Et désolé pour l'attente !

Quel est le véritable pouvoir de Sitara dont parle Ilios ? En plus de maîtriser les éléments, la jeune femme aurait d'autres pouvoirs ! Mais lesquels ?

Pour cela à vous de le deviner ^^

Sinon, Marco est devenu le grand frère de Sitara et a décider de resté sur l'île pour entraîner sa soeur, mais également pour mieux la connaître.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Sitara va décourir un nouvel élément et Kuzo va devenir envahissant...

Laissez des coms!

A plus


End file.
